etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Olympia
Olympia is a story character from Etrian Odyssey III: The Drowned City. A mysterous girl who is known to amicably chat with adventurers and help them from time to time, nobody has ever seen her near the city of Armoroad, leading some to speculate she camps in the labyrinth all the time. She hides many secrets from others, in particular her place of origin... She is the NPC representative of the Yggdroid class, which she personally awards to the party if the Abyssal Desire path is chosen. Personality Initially she shows herself as a friendly and helpful individual, instructing the party on exploration, giving them tents to camp and answering their doubts on the nature of the labyrinth. She is known to behave this way around adventurers, and has become a somewhat popular figure because of it. Underneath that, though, is a cold, manipulative mind. She feels nothing for the countless adventurers she has been leading to their deaths over the years, considering it just her duty as protector of the Deep City. She shows deep disdain for humans of the surface, especially adventurers, and admits that unlike her king she cannot feel any sympathy for humanity. The only people she shows any sympathy to are King Seyfried, to whom she is deeply loyal, and the party should they ally themselves with Deep City. During some conversations in the Abyssal Desire route, she admits feeling concern for Seyfried's mental wellbeing, hinting at her perception of how significant the loss of his past can be; during the Eldest Path, she's the one to bring the Porcelain Offering to Seyfried and insist he take it. She claims that as an Yggdroid, she's unable to feel any negative human emotion such as fear or rage; however, some events, such as her scenes in the Undersea Grotto and her self-destruct attack during her boss battle, show that she is capable of anger and cruelty. If the player completes the Porcelain Wish path, the Yggdrasil Tree rebuilds her without any memories of Seyfried, as to assist the party in the slaying of the Abyssal God; in this condition, Olympia acts in a completely neutral and dutiful manner, but if talked to at certain floors, she'll comment on feeling as if something important for her missing, but can't remember what it is. Both her self-destruct attack and the loss of some of her memories hint at the possibility that Seyfried's death caused her mind to shatter. History Olympia was created many decades ago by Yggdrasil to serve as the personal retainer of King Seyfried and his main ally against the Deep Ones. To keep the Deep City a secret, she started interacting with adventurers in the first floors of the labyrinth, gaining their trust and leading the unsuspecting to their deaths by the teeth and fang of the monsters. This is how she meets the party- answering their questions of the labyrinth and offering them tents to camp. Her true role is revealed in the Second Stratum, the Undersea Grotto. She tries to bait the party into entering a nest of Sea Wanderers, but to her surprise the party survives the encounter. She drops her friendly act then, threatening the party into leaving their quest and demonstrating her inhuman strength. Her true nature revealed, the Senatus sends an order for her capture along with a squadron led by Kujura. The second time she meets the party, she sics an Abyssal Death against them, to no avail, and before she can confront the party on her own, Ketos reveals himself and challenges the party to fight him at the end of the Stratum. After the party slays Ketos, a shocked Olympia expresses her disbelief at the Oceanmaster's death before Seyfried orders her to withdraw and invites the party into the Deep City. Under Seyfried's orders, she guides the party into the Deep City and shows them a Geomagnetic Pole connecting the city with Armoroad. Before she sends the party away, she asks them to forget about the Deep City and report to the Senatus that the legendary place is nothing but a fable. The party can try to keep the secret, but regardless Flowdia will get her answers from either them or Kujura, and will in turn task the party into offering the Abyssal King gifts in demonstration of Armoroad's good will, forging a tense truce between the cities. On the 10th floor (which is in the Molten Caves) of the Labyrinth, she leads the party to the Eldest One's prison and has them fight him at least once, to show the party why she and the Abyssal King wanted to keep the existence of the Deep City and the Deep Ones a secret to the rest of the world. During the fight against Kirin/Shin, she fights against Kujura, surprised that a human is capable to hold so much power and match the strength of an Yggdroid. Upon learning that Princess Gutrune has been taken to the deepest level of the Porcelain Forest, both she and Seyfried leave the Deep City to hunt and slay the princess. If the player takes the Porcelain Wish route, she, along with Seyfried, will serve as the final bosses. If the player takes the Eldest Path, she will insist on Seyfried taking the Porcelain Offering once she sees the party doing the same for Gutrune. During the Porcelain Wish Route in the postgame, it's revealed that Olympia has been reconstructed by Yggdrasil without any memories of the party or her time as a servant of Seyfried. She is tasked with instructing the party in their quest to slay the Abyssal God. During the Eldest Path postgame, once you reach the 24th floor, Olympia will ponder what will happen to her once the Abyssal God dies, wondering if she would be forced to shut down then. Strategy See Olympia (boss) Trivia * She is said to have been modeled in appearance after Seyfried's sister from before the Calamity. * Her headgear decal is a Pyro Jack, a recurring Fairy race demon in the Megami Tensei franchise. This is very similar to the blonde Gunner's Jack Frost hat pin. * While it's not proven, she could be a reference to the German short story "Der Sandmann" by E.T.A Hoffmann. In this story, the protagonist falls in love with an automaton called Olympia. Category:Etrian Odyssey III Characters